


Confessions

by BakerSt_Irregular



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, around 10.16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt_Irregular/pseuds/BakerSt_Irregular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas drops by the bunker after Dean had his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Around episode 16 of season 10. Kinda just popped into my head.

Cas came into the bunker, worn out tired. He plopped down in a chair in the library. Dean walked into the library from the kitchen. He looked up and saw Cas. He didn’t think the door was unlocked, then he remembered that Sam had gone out to stock up on food. Cautiously, Dean walked toward him, he sat down next to Cas patting his shoulder as he sat.

 

"Hello Dean," Cas said tiredly.

 

"Hey Cas," dean said as their usual greeting. He left his hand on his shoulder as he continued to speak. "Not that Im complaining, but what are you doing here?" Cas noticed that dean's hand was still on his shoulder. Dean still didn’t move his hand.

 

"I was close by and I need to rest,” Cas said to him with droopy eyed. “My grace is fading faster than I realized." Dean didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t realize that Cas was in the same spot he was. He moved his hand from his shoulder to his knee. "Can I not stay?" Cas asked worriedly, last time he had needed a place to stay Dean kicked him out.

 

"Of course you can stay, don't ask such a thing. You have a place here, a home here, with me," Dean paused as if finished then added quickly "and Sam." Cas looked at where dean's hand was placed on his knee and nodded. Dean took it hand back to his beer and they say in a  comfortable silence for a while. Dean watched Cas for a while. He had so many thoughts about the angel running through his head. When Cas felt Dean’s gaze, he looked over at him and only saw the amount of devotion that they had put into each other. 

 

“Dean,” Cas said 

 

“Yeah,” he responded. 

 

“I- I want to try something,” he said a little more nervous than previously. 

 

“Okay…” Dean said apprehensively. 

 

“I don’t know if you will like it, but I want to try it all the same,” he said trying to gather his courage. 

 

“Just do it, and then we will find out,” Dean said curiously. Cas had so many thoughts going through his head, like  he just gave me the ok . He was trying to decide how to do it when Dean spoke again. “If you want I can close my eyes.”

 

“That might be helpful,” he responded. Dean sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Cas took a second to look at him, then slowly he moved towards Dean, just as he was closing in, the door slammed open, announcing Sam was back. Cas backed up quickly before Dean opened his eyes. Dean looked at Cas, who had turned to see Sam coming it, then he looked at the behemoth that was his brother carrying in what looked like ten grocery bags at once. 

 

“A little help here?” Sam asked trying to start down the stairs. 

 

“What you couldn’t do it in two trips?” Dean said sarcastically 

 

“No, I couldn’t that’s why there is still about ten bags in the car, which you should go get,” Sam replied with sass. Dean groaned and started the trip to the car. Cas stood up with him and followed him out to the car. 

 

“Did you try what you wanted?” Dean asked once outside. 

 

“No, but I don’t think it’s important,” Cas said solemnly. Dean looked at him as he opened the trunk, and saw that Cas looked put out. 

 

“Well, if you still wanna try it later you are welcome to,” he said trying to get something out of his angel. 

 

“I-I think that would be just fine if it’s alright with you,” Cas said blushing slightly. Dean smiled at him, grabbed five of the bags and started walking in. Cas was right behind him with the last five, shutting the trunk before following him inside. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

After putting everything Sam had bought away, and eating dinner, Dean decided to let Cas take another shot at whatever he had wanted to do. Dean had a thought of what he wanted to do and it made him giddy. 

 

“Hey, Cas,” he said approaching him in the library. 

 

“Yes?” He responded. When Dean didn’t respond he looked up at him, Dean nodded his head for Cas to follow him. He started walking away, Cas followed, slightly worried for Dean. 

 

When they reached Dean’s room Dean shut the door behind them. Dean sat on the bed while Cas remained standing in the middle of the room. Dean laughed a little at how awkward Cas was. He motioned for Cas to come sit down. Cas complied, sitting on the edge of the bed with Dean. 

 

“So, I know you wanted to try something, but you got interrupted, so, I figure if you still wanted to try it, you might want to do it alone. Do you want me here?” Dean said. 

 

“Of course I want you here. I’d be terrified to try it without you,” Cas said a little too quickly. 

 

“Well, then I’ll stay and close my eyes like I did earlier and you can try whatever it is you want to try. How does that sound?” Dean asked reassuringly. 

 

“I’d be okay with that,” Cas said smally. Dean closed his eyes. 

 

Again, Cas took a second to look at Dean, then he inched closer. He paused right before he touched his lips to Dean’s to tell himself it was going to be ok if Dean didn’t react the way he would like him to. Finally, he just went for it. As Cas put his lips to Dean’s, Dean’s breath hitched, surprised. Dean opened his eyes so he could make sure he wasn’t imagining things. When what he felt was true, Dean melted into the kiss. He found that their mouths fit together like a puzzle finally being solved, he had never felt that before. He reached up and put one of his hands on Cas’s neck, slowly migrating his hand up into his hair. 

 

When Dean pulled away so he could breathe, he kept his hand on the back of Cas’s head. They touched foreheads, Dean spoke, slightly out of breath,

 

“Why didn’t you try that sooner?” 

 

“Because I wasn’t sure what you’d do,” Cas said honestly. “But, I felt if it didn’t happen soon, I would lose you.”

 

“I was thinking just the other day, how I wanted to try some new things, figure out some of my feelings, and stuff like that. I think you definitely helped me figure some things out,” Dean said a little excited. Cas opened his mouth to say something, but it was covered with Dean’s really fast. 

They stayed in Dean’s room the rest of the night, talking and kissing among some other stuff, which Sam had the pleasure (to his approval and disgust) of hearing some of it on his way to his room for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and leave advice!


End file.
